Tree Gnome Village (quest)/Transcript
Legend: A - Adventurer; KB - King Bolren; E - Elkoy; M - Commander Montai; T# - Tracker gnome #; KW - Khazard Warlord Quest Start A: Hello. King Bolren: Well hello stranger. My name’s Bolren, I’m the king of the tree gnomes. I’m surprised you made it in, maybe I made the maze too easy. A: Maybe. KB: I’m afraid I have more serious concerns at the moment. Very serious. --- Select an Option --- I’ll leave you to it then. Can I help at all? --- A: Can I help at all? KB: I’m glad you asked. The truth is that my people are in grave danger. We have always been protected by the Spirit Tree. No creature of dark can harm us while its three orbs are in place. We are not a violent race, but we fight when we must. Many gnomes have fallen battling the dark forces of Khazard to the North. We became desperate, so we took one orb of protection to the battlefield. It was a foolish move. Khazard’s troops seized the orb. Now we are completely defenceless. A: How can I help? KB: You would be a huge benefit on the battlefield. If you would go there and try to retrieve the orb, my people and I will be forever grateful. --- Select an Option --- I would be glad to help. I’m sorry but I won’t be involved. --- A: I would be glad to help. KB: Thank you. The battlefield is to the north of the maze. Commander Montai will inform you of their current situation. That is if he's still alive. My assistant shall guide you out. Good luck friend, try your best to return the orb. - Elkoy: We’re out of the maze now. Please hurry, we must have the orb if we are to survive. The Battlefield Building Battlements Commander Montai: Hello traveller, are you here to help or just to watch? A: I’ve been sent by King Bolren to retrieve the orb of protection. M: Excellent we need all the help we can get. I’m commander Montai. The orb is in the Khazard stronghold to the north, but until we weaken their defences we can’t get close. A: What can I do? M: Firstly we need to strengthen our own defences. We desperately need wood to make more battlements, once the battlements are gone it’s all over. Six loads of normal logs should do it. --- Select an Option --- Ok, I’ll gather some wood. Sorry, I no longer want to be involved. --- A: Ok, I’ll gather some wood. M: Please be as quick as you can, I don’t know how much longer we can hold out. - A: Hello. M: Hello again, we’re still desperate for wood soldier. A: I have some here. (You give six loads of logs to the commander.) M: That’s excellent, now we can make more defensive battlements. Give me a moment to organise the troops and then come speak to me. I’ll inform you of our next phase of attack. - A: How are you doing Montai? M: We’re hanging in there soldier. For the next phase of our attack we need to breach their stronghold. The ballista can break through the stronghold wall, and then we can advance and seize back the orb. A: So what’s the problem? M: From this distance we can’t get an accurate enough shot. We need the correct coordinates of the stronghold for a direct hit. I’ve sent out three tracker gnomes to gather them. A: Have they returned? M: I’m afraid not, and we’re running out of time. I need you to go into the heart of the battlefield, find the trackers, and bring back the coordinates. Do you think you can do that? --- Select an Option --- No, I’ve had enough of your battle. I’ll try my best --- A: I’ll try my best. M: Thank you, you’re braver than most. I don’t know how long I will be able to hold out. Once you have the coordinates come back and fire the ballista right into those monsters. If you can retrieve the orb and bring safety back to my people, none of the blood spilled on this field will be in vain. The First Tracker A: Do you know the coordinates of the Khazard stronghold? Tracker gnome 1: I managed to get one, although it wasn’t easy. The gnome tells you the height coordinate. A: Well done. T1: The other two tracker gnomes should have the other coordinates if they’re still alive. A: OK, take care. The Second Tracker A: Are you OK? Tracker gnome 2: They caught me spying on the stronghold. They beat and tortured me. But I didn’t crack. I told them nothing. They can’t break me! A: I’m sorry little man. T2: Don’t be. I have the position of the stronghold! The gnome tells you the y coordinate. A: Well done. T2: Now leave before they find you and all is lost. A: Hang in there. T2: Go! The Third Tracker A: Are you OK? Tracker gnome 3: OK? Who’s OK? Not me! Hee hee! A: What’s wrong? T3: You can’t see me, no one can. Monsters, demons, they’re all around me! A: What do you mean? T3: They’re all dancing, all of them, hee hee. He’s clearly lost the plot. A: Do you have the coordinate for the Khazard stronghold? T3: Who holds the stronghold? A: What? T3: (One of the following lines): *Less than my hands. *More than my head. *Less than our feet. *Less than my fingers. *My legs and your legs. A: You’re mad. T3: Dance with me, and Khazard’s men are beat. The toll of war has affected his mind. A: I’ll pray for you little man. T3: All day we pray in the hay, hee hee. Firing the Ballista A: That tracker gnome was a bit vague about the coordinate. What could it be? --- Enter the x-coordinate of the stronghold --- 0001 0002 0003 0004 --- You enter the height and y coordinates you got from the tracker gnomes. The huge spear flies through the air and screams down directly into the Khazard stronghold. A deafening crash echoes over the battlefield as the front entrance is reduced to rubble. - The wall has been reduced to rubble. It should be possible to climb over the remains. Khazard commander: What? How did you manage to get in here. A: I’ve come for the orb. KC: I’ll never let you take it. - You search the chest. Inside you find the gnomes’ stolen orb of protection. The Warlord Returning with your Prize A: I have the orb. KB: Oh my… The misery, the horror! A: King Bolren, are you OK? KB: Thank you traveller, but it’s too late. We’re all doomed. A: What happened? KB: They came in the night. I don’t know how many, but enough. A: Who? KB: Khazard troops. They slaughtered anyone who got in their way. Women, children, my wife. A: I’m sorry. KB: They took the other orbs, now we are defenceless. A: Where did they take them? KB: They headed north of the stronghold. A warlord carries the orbs. --- Select an Option --- I will find the warlord and bring back the orbs. I’m sorry but I can’t help. --- A: I will find the warlord and bring back the orbs. KB: You are brave, but the task will be tough even for you. I wish you the best of luck. Once again you are our only hope. I will safeguard this orb and pray for your safe return. My assistant will guide you out. - E: Good luck friend. Warring with the Warlord A: You there, stop! Khazard warlord: go back to your pesky little green friends. A: I’ve come for the orbs. KW: You’re out of your depth traveller. These orbs are part of a much larger picture. A: They’re stolen goods, now give them here! KW: Ha, you really think you stand a chance? I’ll crush you. - As the warlord falls to the ground, a ghostly vapour floats upwards from his battle-worn armour. Out of sight you hear a shrill scream in the still air of the valley. You search his satchel and find the orbs of protection. Finishing Up A: Bolren, I have returned. KB: You made it back! Do you have the orbs? A: I have them here. KB: Hooray, you’re amazing. I didn’t think it was possible but you’ve saved us. Once the orbs are replaced we will be safe once more. We must begin the ceremony immediately. A: What does the ceremony involve? KB: The spirit tree has looked over us for centuries. Now we must pay our respects. The gnomes begin to chant. Meanwhile, King Bolren holds the orbs of protection out in front of him. Gnome: Su tana. Gnome: Su tana. Gnome : En tania. Gnome : En tania. The orbs of protection come to rest gently in the branches of the ancient spirit tree. - KB: Now at last my people are safe once more. We can live in peace again. A: I’m pleased I could help. KB: You are modest brave traveller. Please, for your efforts take this amulet. It’s made from the same sacred stone as the orbs of protection. It will help keep you safe on your journeys. A: Thank you King Bolren. KB: The tree has many other powers, some of which I cannot reveal. As a friend of the gnome people, I can now allow you to use the tree’s magic to teleport to other trees grown from related seeds. QUEST COMPLETE Category:Transcripts